


February 22nd 2020

by shatteredhopexo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhopexo/pseuds/shatteredhopexo
Summary: They had promised each other 10 year anniversary skates. This was it.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	February 22nd 2020

**February 22nd 2020.**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Tessa sat in her car outside of the Ilderton arena, cursing herself for the millionth time that day. _What the hell are you doing Virtue. Get your ass together and go inside._ Tessa took a deep breath and had her hand on the door of the car to get out. _But what if he’s forgotten? What if I look like a complete idiot if I step inside and he’s not there?_ She knew she was being unrealistic as his car was already in the car park outside the old, blue building that hadn’t changed in all the time she’s been acquainted with this important structure in her life. _Come on Virtue._ _Five… Four… Three… Two—_

“Tessa,” she quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman who was hastily tapping on her window.

“Alma,” Tessa greeted as she opened her car door and was immediately enveloped by warm and welcoming arms by a woman who she considered to be a second mother. “How are you?”

“Oh my sweet girl,” Alma said and took a step back to admire her. “I’m good, I’m good.”

“I saw that you’re retiring from Western,” Tessa replied and smiled, hiding the grimace that she had to read it online in an article that Scott had reposted, than from the man himself. Not that she expected a text or anything, but it would have been nice to hear it from the family.

“I’ve spent a fair amount of my life there and it was time. They’re not getting rid of me from this place that easily though,” Alma said as she jerked a finger over her shoulder at the arena. Tessa allowed her eyes to lift up and eye the building once more. She took a second to admire how it still felt like home. How familiar it was to see the sun rising over the fields behind and how the blue seemed more illuminated this way. “He’s waiting for you,” Alma said, bringing Tessa’s attention back to the moment. “He was having trouble with the lock – I keep telling everyone we need to get it changed because one day, I won’t be around to help and no one else has the special touch.” Tessa laughed and nodded her agreement. “I think he’s nervous though.”

“Nervous?” Tessa asked as she tried to bury the pit in her own stomach.

“Oh, you know Scotty. He hasn’t seen you since St John’s and I think he just wants to do this right.” Tessa smiled and nodded once more as Alma took her hand into her own and gave it a tight squeeze of reassurance. “I’ll see you soon, yes?” Alma asked as Tessa opened the door to her car once again and retrieved her skate bag from the passenger seat.

“Absolutely. You should come over to mine soon. I know my Mom misses you and wants a catch up.”

“I would love that,” Alma smiled, gave Tessa a quick kiss on the cheek and then started making her way back home.

Tessa turned towards the arena once more and before she could second guess herself, she walked across the gravel, through the front doors and felt the calling to the ice. It was like a siren, she felt drawn to it and felt most at home when she was on it, cradled in his arms with soft melodies playing in the background. She could picture it now, almost feel how her heart would slow and she would just feel… comfortable.

And there he was, skating loops around the ice. He hadn’t noticed her yet, standing to the side by the entrance, so she quickly ducked behind the boards and grabbed her skates out of her bag.

She was ready, she could do this. Scott was on the other side of the ice by the time she had stood up and made her way over to the entrance of the ice. His head was down, watching his blade slide effortlessly over the white surface underneath. He looked calm and peaceful, though Tessa knew him better than that. She couldn’t help but notice him tug on the chain of his cross necklace, a sure sign that he was deep in his own thoughts. 

The moment she stepped onto the ice and pushed off to join him on his lap, his head snapped up and his eyes connected with hers. Within a split second, any nerves that she was feeling were settled by the smile that graced his features. She continued her journey over to him, his smile seemingly getting wider and wider the closure that she got. Once she was within reach, he glided closer towards her and picked her up and spun her around without a second thought.

“I’ve missed you T.” He said as he buried his head into her shoulder once both of her feet were secured on the ice (or as secured as they could possibly be on an extremely slippery surface).

“I’ve missed you too!”

“I was starting to think you had forgotten.” Tessa looked up and titled her head to the side.

“Forgotten? How could I forget about this?”

“Well, St John’s was a long time ago and we haven’t spoken much since.”

“We made a promise, didn’t we? 10-year little anniversary skates.” Tessa replied as she stepped out from his hold and slotted herself next to him. Scott nodded and gave her another small smile. He gently took her hand into his, slowly, as if he was scared of startling her and then he started to skate once more.

They skated in silence for a while, only the sound of their blades echoing around the empty arena could be heard. They both were content with this, just being in each other’s company on such a day.

“Can you believe it’s been 10 years?” Scott asked suddenly.

“I can’t quite decide whether it feels like a lifetime ago or if it felt like just yesterday,” Tessa replied and then smiled, the memories of an arena filled with red and white coming to the surface. “It was a special time, for sure.”

“We were babies,” Scott said. “So young and naïve.”

“I would go back and relive it all over again in a heartbeat. Everything. Our whole careers.”

“You would?” Scott asked and then cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh absolutely. But you were in so much pain for those years. Even leading up to Sochi, you were in pain.” Tessa softly squeezed his hand and rested her head on her shoulder as she often did over the years.

“It was all worth it.”

-

Before they knew it, their time on the ice was up and they needed to leave. Tessa more than anyone as she had a flight to catch to Vancouver later that day. They sat next to each other on the bench and started untying their skates as they had done countless times before.

“Remember how we would have races when we were younger at who was faster tying their skates?” Scott asked as he slipped his first skate off.

“You always won but you would end up retying them as soon as we got onto the ice,” Tessa countered and laughed. She placed her skates safely back into her bag, zipped it closed and then pulled her jacket on.

“Well, I best get going.”

“You’re a busy girl. I don’t want to keep Tessa Virtue from the world,” Scott replied and brought her in for another hug. Her arms instantly went around his neck as his arms came to rest on her back. It was instinct for the both of them to close their eyes and take a breath together and then another. After a few moments, Scott’s hands were travelling gently across her back in a soothing way.

“I’ll see you soon,” Tessa said as she stepped away. She picked up her bag from the floor and gave him another smile.

“Are you happy?” He asked once she had turned her back and had started walking back towards the exit of the arena, they had called home for so many years. She stopped. She closed her eyes, willing for the tears to stay away. Tessa took a deep breath, tucked a lock of her short hair behind her ear and then turned around to face Scott again.

“No” she replied honestly, her shoulders raising and dropping ever so slightly. Over the last two decades, they had made an unspoken promise to each other to always be honest. Tessa knew in that moment; she couldn’t break that promise. Not now, in this moment. Not ever. She missed training, she missed the intensity of all it. She missed how every moment of her life was strategically planned to achieve a goal. She missed him more than anything. “But I know I will be… one day,” she continued. Twenty-two years of memories flashed before her eyes and she couldn’t help but tilt her head to look up at the arena roof as she closed her eyes. She blinked quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to stain her cheeks and took another breath, calming her racing heart.

Scott’s lips turned slightly up and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “Me too,” he whispered as if he was afraid of admitting those words out loud. Tessa wasn’t sure what to reply back, if anything at all was appropriate. So she did what she had done before and turned away from the man who had impacted her life in so many different ways since she was six years old and walked into this very arena for the first time.

She continued walking and she didn’t look back. Not even when she heard the faint whisper of “You’ve got this kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all up in my feels, okay?! i'm not emotionally stable.
> 
> I haven't proof read this so I apologise if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Let me know what you think?


End file.
